CDI contestant biographies
Contestants Black * Name: Black * Likes: Anything beautiful. * Dislikes: Non-gorgeous things. * Known For: His washboard abs. * Why CDI?: So he can donate his winnings to the ULPWF. From the moment Black was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Black has always been a looker. As a child, old ladies lined up to pinch those magnificent cheeks. This led to him becoming a successful child model and he hasn't stopped working since. His fifth grade teacher had to send him to the principal's office just so the rest of the class could get some work done. His only crime was looking so darn good. Black's bone structure is currently being studied by the Italian branch of the Center for the Analysis of Breathtaking Features. He's a straight-A student, but there is a doubt to whether he earned a single one of those grades. Truly, Black is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. No, seriously, Black is a good guy and volunteers at a retirement home. Those old ladies still try to pinch his cheeks. People just feel compelled to give Black stuff for free so he doesn't have to work for a living like other mortals. For this reason, Black will donate his winnings to his favourite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. No one knows why he auditioned for Colorful Drama Island and no one really cares...they are just soooo glad he did. Blue * Name: Blue * Likes: Medieval Fantasy Literature. * Dislikes: Gummi-Slugs. * Known for: Having the most badges of any kid at Stick Scouts. * Why CDI?: To test out his intense scout training. Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Blue's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any hid at Stick Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on Colorful Drama Island. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Blue believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so). Brown * Name: Brown * Likes: Sitting down, lying down, and occasionally leaning. * Dislikes: Physical activity. * Known For: Being a freakish child genius. * Why CDI?: To apply skills from fantasyland survival video games to the real world. Ever since Brown was in diapers and examining the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients, his parents knew they had a child genius in their midst. Brown is a child prodigy with IQ readings off the charts, but the only numbers Brown is proud of are the high scores of his video game competitions. He's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the secret 12th level of Dragon Assassin. His heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor from the game Kosmic Kaos. With his multiweaponed-fantasyland survival skills, he auditioned to Colorful Drama Island in hopes to apply those skills to the real world. While he's not remotely coordinated or athletic, Brown is clever enough to come up with remarkable theories of why he should sit this one out, should he be asked to participate in anything that involves more than mental acuity. He learned that one in gym class. He may have an active mind, but he sure likes to sit. He includes that as one of his favorite hobbies, along with lying down and occasionally leaning. He knows he'll take a lot of heat for being the egghead nerd of the group, so he intends to beat them to the punch by unleashing an arsenal of sarcastic digs and put downs. He's got a sharp mind and plans on doing a lot of cutting. Being the runt of a nine-sibling litter, Brown has found a way to use brains over brawn with clever manipulation. He never got picked on in the schoolyard because he knew how to draft some lunkhead into smashing somebody's face if they got too close.